In a Delicate Situation
by TheOrginalBibliophile
Summary: Annabeth is a brain child. "Children of Athena are sprung from the divine thoughts of [their] mother" What if children of Athena can spring children from their minds too? Percabeth cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any profit from the following:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, and Ponyo

In a Delicate Situation

Ψ

It was hot. So hot. And humid. Annabeth and Percy sat at Percy's kitchen table doing homework while Sally and Paul were out for the day. Well, Percy was doing homework; Annabeth was finishing up some final details in her plans for rebuilding Olympus on her new laptop. Percy had planned on enjoying the remaining few weeks of his summer vacation by hanging out at the beach and kissing Annabeth, of course. Wars, especially back to back wars with Titans and Gaea, really take it out of a boy. But Annabeth being Annabeth had insisted that Percy enroll in summer school, especially if he didn't want to be held back a year. So Percy begrudgingly dusted off his school books and set to work. But he had one condition: Annabeth had to play tutor and help his seaweed brain pass all his take-home tests. So she returned to her boarding school in Brooklyn a few weeks early to help her Percy out.

Now they were sitting in a stuffy kitchen going over soh cah toa problems from his trig homework. It was proving difficult for Percy to concentrate, for in addition to his ADHD and dyslexia, the poor boy had to suffer through a fickle window AC unit that kept stopping and making noises like a rogue automaton (He had some experience with that particular sound, unfortunately.), a raging headache, and Annabeth. She wasn't trying to look hot, she never does, but she looked so kissable with her princess curls up in a high ponytail, a faded camp tee hugging her petite frame, and a pair of really short shorts clinging to her thighs. Now with all of these distractions Percy was feeling quite proud of himself when he FINALLY finished his last worksheet from the torture that is the summer learning packet.

"It's about time Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased.

"Shut up Wise Girl, It's too hot to think straight. You're lucky I've finished it at all."

She rolled her eyes and started to check his work. Annabeth was really proud of Percy. He had worked incredibly hard during his summer classes and only had to be bribed once with kisses and blue jelly beans. But you couldn't really blame him for not wanting to read the Iliad again; he had already read it three times at camp. It was like a meeting of the minds for the couple. Percy learned that Annabeth was full of knowledge not just useless facts. Annabeth learned that Percy was much smarter than he let on; he easily kept up with her during these little tutoring sessions. Percy was very insightful and he was secretly enjoying summer school. He even would've done his algebra without Annabeth around. Now that was a scary thought. Annabeth just might be having a greater influence on him than he originally thought.

As Annabeth was grading Percy's homework she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just have a really bad headache."

"Me too" Percy sighed, "Maybe we've been studying too hard? Why don't I grab us some aspirin and lemonade?"

"Yes please! And while you're at it see if you can't get the AC to blow some cold air for a change."

"Who do I look like? Hephaestus?" He laughed.

When Percy returned from grabbing the aspirin from the medicine cabinet he found a rather excited Annabeth pouring over his homework.

"Wise Girl?"

"Percy! You did it!"

"Did what?"

"Seaweed Brain!" she said exasperatedly, "You not only finished the last of your summer homework, you passed with flying colors. You could even take some AP classes in the fall if you want."

Percy looked stunned. He thought it would be a miracle to even get through summer school, forget passing. He felt so accomplished. Oh man, his mom was definitely going to make him a blue cake. Annabeth was beyond proud. She and Percy had always had an emotional bond, but now it felt like they had an intellectual bond too, like she and Percy were complete equals.

"Thanks Annabeth, I couldn't have done it without you."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden blast of warm air and a knock at the apartment door.

"Oh Gods," Percy whined, "It's too damn hot for this nonsense."

Percy and Annabeth answered it to find a be-winged man carrying a golden cradle and a rather large gift basket. He was tall, definitely over six feet, had warm brown curly hair and even warmer brown eyes that radiated power. His golden wings spread out behind him. He wore a crown of spring blossoms, a pale green Chiton with a golden belt, and golden sandals.

"Greetings!" cried the man, "I am Zephrys, God of the West Wind! Annabeth dear, I haven't seen you since the day I delivered you to your father! You've grown into such a lovely young woman. I can't believe I get to deliver your daughter too!" Zephrys laughed and looked at the couple expectantly.

To say the couple was shocked would be a massive understatement.

"Daughter! What do you mean Annabeth has a daughter? I don't understand. How? um…A baby? Annabeth and I made a baby? But we never did _anything._ How do we have a baby?" Percy stuttered while Annabeth stood next to him slack-jawed.

"What! The Great Hero of Olympus knows not the history of how his consort or her mother came to be? What do they teach you at that infernal camp?"

"I know my history! Zeus ate his first wife, Metis, the original goddess of wisdom I think, got a really bad headache, and took an axe to his head. Then BAM! Lady Athena." said Percy with a proud smile.

"Right…" continued Annabeth with an eye roll, "and I was born of a divine thought from my mother and the mortal ingenuity of my dad…But Percy and I aren't gods so I can't have divine thoughts and Percy certainly can't…"

"Hey!" interrupted Percy, "I am perfectly capable of making a brain baby! I am a stud! But seriously though, Zeph," Annabeth interrupted him with her elbow, "…um, _Lord_ Zephyr, how exactly did we make a baby?"

"It's simple really," explained Zephyr, "You have created a deep intellectual bond. Annabeth, your knowledge combined with Perseus' creativity and your minds began to think as one. Your mother concluded this to be the purest form of love. It is not driven by lust or emotions; it is simply two minds becoming one. You dear Annabeth are a side-effect, so to speak, of your mother and father's bond. Knowledge creates. Now you have your daughter as a physical proof of this love between Perseus and yourself. Bearing children from thoughts, this ability is a gift to all children of Athena. _But who's surprised that one of the virgin goddesses helps her children have sex-free babies_." laughed Zephyr, "Now to the 'how': the both of you have just created this sacred bond by, I am assuming, completing an arduous intellectual or academic task. You both had a great sense of accomplishment, a newfound respect for each other, and splitting headaches, yes?"

"Yes," agreed Annabeth and Percy cautiously.

"So, because I love Annabeth's big brain and because she loves my awesomeness we made a magic brain baby?" summarized Percy, "Does she come with directions? Because, seriously, I have no clue about babies."

"Oh no worries demigods, your natural parental instincts will take over and your mortal parents are more than experienced by now to assist you. In the mean time, I do have a fabulous gift basket for you from the Olympians full of baby essentials. Zeus generously gave outlet plug covers, you don't want baby to get electrocuted now, do we? We have diapers, wipes, and baby powder from Hera. Apollo and Artemis gave soothing CD's of lullabies and a collection of girl power books, respectively. Ares gave baby's first spear. Hephaestus built you a stroller that collapses into a keychain when not needed, nifty right? Dionysus bestowed upon you a set of bottles and infant formula. Demeter provided baby cereal (for when she's older). Hermes contributed a fabulous mobile depicting the Olympians, and Aphrodite gave clothing and a fashionable diaper bag. Now for the grandparents: Athena sent some educational books and toys and you have _Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, _and _Ponyo_ stuffed animals from Poseidon. Oh! Don't forget my generous gift of a golden cradle and Olympian Silk Bedding, guaranteed not to irritate baby's sensitive skin."

"Wow," chimed Percy and Annabeth, shocked from the unusual generosity.

"Why all the gifts?" Percy asked.

"Percy don't be rude!" Annabeth snapped.

"Sorry sir, we're grateful and all, I just wasn't expecting all the presents…or a baby, for that matter."

"Well it's not every day that an Olympian gets a grandchild, let alone a legacy of Poseidon _and_ Athena. Face it, your daughter is a big deal." explained Zephyr, "But now I really must go. I have much business to attend to and many more things to deliver via my gentle breezes. Farewell demigods!"

And with a blinding flash of light, the God of the West Wind was gone leaving flower petals and pollen floating through the hall. Percy and Annabeth peered into the cradle to look at their quiet baby. She had her mother's golden princess curls and her father's sea green eyes. She smiled and cooed when she caught sight of her parents for the first time.

"Wow." said Annabeth.

"Wow," echoed Percy, "She's as beautiful as her mother."

"Aw, that's so sweet Percy…What are we going to do? I can't have a baby in my dorms, and you still live at home and what about camp? Oh my gods! My dad is gonna flip! And no way will the step-monster believe we didn't do anything. Oh my gods! What will we tell Sally and Paul, they'll be back soon. Oh my gods. Oh. My. Gods. Ohmygods! Ohmygods! Ohmygods!"

"Annabeth! Calm down! Stop your rambling! We defeated Titans, Giants, and Gaea. We survived Tartarus for the gods' sake. Surely we can handle a baby! It can't be that bad, right? Plus, we have Mom and Paul…It won't be that bad…and hey, our headaches are gone now."

"I'm sorry, you're right. There's no reason to lose our heads over this. Athena always has a plan! So…I will be making plan and researching babies starting now!"

"And I will be doing what now?"

"You will watch the baby, obviously."

"Right…At least she's quiet." he said as he picked up the cradle and carried his new daughter to the living room as Annabeth made her way back into the kitchen, "Wise Girl!" he shouted.

"What Percy?" Annabeth called as she ran into the living room.

"We need a name! We can't just call her magic brain baby! Or maybe we can! That would be a cool name."

"Perseus Jackson we are NOT naming our daughter magic brain baby!"

"Annabeth Junior?"

"No."

"Smart Water?"

"Perseus…" she warned.

"Definitely _not_ Perseus," he shuddered, "Sally?"

"I love your mom but I don't love her name."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Percy!"

"Kidding, kidding…Erin?"

"Ew, Nancy?"

"Oh hell no! Rachel?"

"WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR DAUGHTER AFTER YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"She is NOT my ex, we never dated! Besides, being named after the Oracle would be cool," he muttered, "Kate is kind of pretty."

"Did you try to date a girl named Kate? Did you kiss her like you kissed Rachel?"

"Annabeth," sighed Percy, "You know you're my one and only. How about Maris Sophia? It combines the sea and wisdom, like us."

"Maris Sophia the Wise Sea. Seaweed Brain, that's a perfect name."

"Maris Sophia for the win!"

"It's nice to meet you, Maris Sophia. I'm your mom, Annabeth, and this Seaweed Brain next to me is your dad, Perseus. Don't worry, he's much smarter than he looks."

"And you'll be as smart as your mamma and as funny as your dad and I will love you and your mother forever and ever."

"Oh Percy…"

"And I will call you Smart Water anyways just to irritate your mamma."

"Percy!"

The door to the apartment opening brought the couple back to reality.

"Kids, we're back a little early. Where are you guys? You better not be making out!" Sally laughed as she and Paul walked into the living room. "Where in the name of the gods did you get a baby?" exclaimed Sally as she laid eyes on the new family.

"Um…we can explain!" shouted the two in unison.

Ψ

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all,

I've written a sequel to _A Delicate Situation_ called _A Difficult Situation_. Go check it out, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
